Champignon et Sasuke
by Lylounne
Summary: Itachi avait faim. Itachi manga. Itachi manga des champignons. Itachi n'a pas reconnue que cette sorte de champignon étais afrodisiac. Itachi rencontra Sasuke par hasard. - ONE SHOT - YAOI - ITA/SASU et SASU/ITA -


-J'ai faim, se plaignit Kisame.

- Moi aussi. Plus vite on va rentrer au repaire, plus vite on va pouvoir manger, alors marche.

- Mais ça fait deux jour que l'on n'a pas mangé. Itachi, mangeons n'importe quoi, prenons un pause, mangeons un arbre ...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, ça suffit.

Soudain, Kisame s'arrêta brusquement de marché et son visage de s'illumina.

-OHHHH ! Regarde ! Des champignons... crois-tu que…

-non, lui répondit Itachi soupirant de découragement.

-s'il te plaît, le supplia presque a genou Kisame

-Continuons notre chemin, nous somme qu'à quelque heure de marche.

Quelque minute plus tard ...

Brrrrrroouurrgggg (ventre d'Itachi)

Itachi n'en pouvais plus. Chaque parti de son corps criait la famine.

- Kisame, Je reviens. J'ai une envie assez pressente, lui fit savoir Itachi.

- ROWH! Allé,vite!

Itachi parti dans le bois. Après c'être assurer de ne plus être à la vue de Kisame, il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Kisame avait trouvé les champignons quelque instant plus tôt. À genou devant se buffet de fortune, il dévora plus de la moitié des champignons, son ventre gimissant de bonheure! Quelque instant plus tard, il retourna auprès de kisame, comblé.

-Allons-si.

-C'est tu quoi Itachi, je vienne de me rappeler, une chance que nous n'avons pas mangé ses champignons que j'avais apercu plus tôt !

-ha oui? Demanda-t-il soudain très interesser par se que Kisame avait a lui dire.

- Oui, cette sorte a un grand effet aphrodisiaque ! Haha ! T'aurait imaginé ! Dit-il en riant.

- ah bon, lui répondit-il hurlant de panique dans son fort intérieur.

Quelque heure plus tard.

-Itachi... Uchiwa ! Fit une voix qu'itachi connaissait trop bien.

Une voit remplie de haine. Itachi le regarda dans les yeux, il s'était rencontré par hasard. Son adorable petit frère était-il rendu assez fort pour enfin pouvoir réalisé sa vengeance ?

-C'est lui ? lui demanda Suigetsu

-D'après toi ! S'il dit Itachi Uchiwa ! Baka, lui lança Karin, colérique.

-Ne commencé pas vous deux, les averti Juugo

-Hey, ca fait longtemps. Sasuke, commença Kisame, se moquant. La dernière fois remonte à... Ah oui ! La fois où tu t'était faite ramasser par Itachi ...

-Tu ne fonce pas la tête baissé comme la dernière fois, petit frère ?

-C'est aujourd'hui... J'ai tellement attendu ce moment ! Tu vas mourir Itachi !

-Mm... Attend... Je ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui... J'ai plein de chose à faire... Bref... On va voir... Tu m'en reparler plus tard ... Pour l'instant... Je... Et merde...

Kisame fronça les sourcil regardant Itachi surpris, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand il semblait aussi confus ?

-Hein ? Tu te fou de moi ! Lui répondit Sasuke noir de colère.

-Quoi !? S'exclama Itachi. Qu'est-ce que ta dit ! Euh... non, sa suffit, on se calme, on respire...

-Ta compris quoi ? Lui demanda Suigetsu, curieux.

-Je m'en fiche, lui répondit Sasuke a la place de son frère. Et en plus il rit de moi !

-Tu veux te foutre en moi... C'est ça que j'ai compris, lui répondit a son tour Itachi, livide.

-Quoi ! Cria Sasuke, rouge de honte.

-Oh mon dieu... Je ne vais pas bien...

-Effectivement... Tu n'as pas vraiment compris la bonne phrase, lui répondit suigetsu un peu perturbé.

- Ha non. Ne me dit pas que... lui demanda silencieusement Kisame, venant de comprendre.

Sasuke fût d'abord surpris, puis enragé, s'en réfléchir à toute ses année d'entrainement, il fonça dessus lui. Après tous se qu'il lui avait faite endurer, il osait en plus se moquer de lui sans aucun gène! Devant sa nouvelle équipe! La phrase prononcée l'avait bizarrement déconcerté. Il fallut seulement un petit mouvement de côté de la part d'Itachi, qu'il esquiva son attaque, l'agrippant par le poignait. Il le tourna face à lui, le regardant directement dans les yeux.

-Mangekyou Sharingan !

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait foncé tête baissé, s'en prévoir son attaque, il s'était laissé emporter pas sa fureur. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans le pire univers qu'il avait connu. Encore une fois. Il était attaché à un poteau. Itachi se tenait devant lui, le regardant de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi cette fois ci... ?

-Espèce de ...

-Tu as pris quelque centimètre depuis la dernière fois, le coupa Itachi. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu es rendu grand... un homme... et on dirait plus tôt fort...

-Et ! Qu'est–ce que tu en a foutre ! Relâche moi!

-Tu es vraiment rendu... Euh...

-Décide-toi bordel ! Commence qu'on en finisse !

Itachi le regarda s'en un mot... Sasuke ne touchais pas à terre, les deux mains attaché dans le dos, le regard dur et à la fois, dans ces yeux si noir, un fond apeuré. Le même regard que ce jour... le jour où il avait été obliger de tuer ... de le faire souffrire ... Non, il ne Peut lui refaire vivre des tels moments de souffrance. Que faire ! Il va juste parler avec lui. Cette fois ci. Oui c'est ça, parlé, rien de plus. Il n'allait pas profiter de lui... de son petit frère, rendu si grand, si beau...

-Il faut parler... Tous se que nous ferons et dirons, que sa paraisse de longue heure ou pas, ne sera même pas seconde dans le vrais monde.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !

-Calme toi ! Je veux juste parlé. Arrête de crié. Tu me donne mal à la tête!

-Je ne veux rien savoir de toi !

-Ferme ta gueule, ta l'air d'une dinde sous la pluie...

-Qu...Quoi ? demanda-t-il froncant les sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, les dindes, quand il pleut, regard le ciel en ouvrant la bouche... Et il se noye... qu'elle fin tragique, dit-il posant un main sur son coeur.

-Pour de vrai ? demanda Sasuke interloquer.

-Malheureusement, lui répondit-il le regard montrant t'en de tristesse.

C'est à se moment qu'Itachi se rendit compte qu'il se montrait très émotif, beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude...

-Ha bon... Hey ! Mais je m'en fiche de tes poulets ! Espèce de vaut rien ! C'est quoi ton problème de m'enferme dans cette univers et de me parler de tes volaille Hein ! Je m'en fiche moi !

-Quand même tu exagère... Je suis sympathique aujourd'hui...

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, tu as pris quoi pour agir comma ça ! Tes vraiment bizarre ! Va te faire foutre !

-Quoi ? J'ai encore mal entendu... Tu veux que j'te foutre ?

-Quoi ! Non jamais ! Tes malade ou quoi ! Tu es dégueulasse ! Beurk! Merde!

-Et oh ! Ça va hein... Calme-toi espèce de pucette

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette insulte de merde ? Puis, qu'est que temps c'est ! Ces pas de ton affaire !

-Juste à voir comment tu agis... tu es ridicule... Bref...

-Non ! Pas de bref ! Pi toi tu crois que tes mieux peut-être !

-ouais...

-Bah non !

-Bah ouais..., lui répéta Itachi.

-Bah non !

-Sasuke, arrête de m'astiné...

-Non toi arrête !

-Non toi arrête.

-Non toi arrête !

-Bon, c'est assez là...

-Ouais c'est ça ! Lui répondit Sasuke outré.

-Ouais c'est sa quoi ?

-euh... Bah c'est ça !

-Mais de quoi ? lui demanda Itachi mélanger.

-euh... Je m'en rappelle plus... On parlait de quoi déjà ?

-On doutait de la virginité de l'un et l'autre...

-Ah oui ! Ouais son ça ! Comme si j'allais te croire !

-Parce que il faudrait que je te croie, alors que ta juste quoi... 15 ans ?

-16 ans!

- Ah désoler.. Et j'imagine, commença Itachi en rigolant caché dans sa cape. Que tu as faite ça avec Orochimaru ? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

Sasuke le regard bizaremnet, depuis quand son frêre riait-il aussi franchement... Il y avait de quoi de bizarre! Quand soudain il se rendi compte que... Non Mais! Son frêre insinuait que Orochimaru l'avait...!

-Ha non ! Beurk ! yarch ! Jamais !

-Et bien tu as quitté Konoha à 12 ans ! Tout de suite chez Orochimaru...

-et ! Oh!

- Avoue le Sasuke... ! Tu n epeu rien caché a ton grand frère...

-Non... Jamais !

-Dit-le...

-non !

-oui...

-non ! répéta Sasuke

-oui... répéta Itachi

-non ! répéta Sasuke

-non... Dit Itachi, essaya de le mélanger

-Oui ! Bordel ! Tomba dans le piège Sasuke.

-Ah Ah ! Je le savais !

-Hein ? demanda Sasuke, perdu.

-Je t'ai eu. Je le savais !

-D'accord! Peut-être bien! J'en suis sûr que tu les aussi !

-Non...

-oui !

-bon ça suffit, on ne recommence pas.

-Pourquoi je te croirais !

-Il y a plusieurs choses qui ne s'expliquent pas dans la vie...

-effectivement... lui répondit Sasuke imaginant toute les possibilité qu'une telle phrase pourrait amener. Mais, Pourquoi on parle de sa ! Je m'en fiche moi ! Bordel!

-Bordel? l'intéroga Itachi

-J'aime dire Bordel ! Ta un problème contre ça !

- Qu...Quoi ? Mais oreille commence vraiment à me faire défaut... T'aime les bordels ? Comment tu peux le savoir puisque tes encore puceau !

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Lave-toi les oreilles de temps en temps ! Tes en manque ou quoi ? Bordel !

L'image des champignons lui revenue en tête et Itachi se maudit intérieurement, puis il pensa très fort a se qu'il devrait lui répondre...

-Tu veux la vérité ou pas ? lui demanda Itachi très sérieusement.

-Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas savoir !

-Pourquoi tu poses la question alors?

-Je ne sais pas! C'étais pas vraiment une question! C'était plus une hypothèse!

- ... Avoue que sa t'intéresse petit coquain, lui dit Itahi avec un sourir en coin

-Quoi ! Non ! Pas du tous

-Ouais, ouais ces ça.. C'est la qu'on voi que tu serait bien du a se que quelqu'un te dévierge toi ... mon mignon petite frère...

-Quoi ! De ... De quoi mignon petit frère! Mais ce pas de tes affaires ! Ta gueule ! Va te faire foutre !

-Dans ce qu'à si sa serait à toi qui devrait te faire foutre... À moins que t'aime mieux foutre quelqu'un bien sûr... ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-En fait … tu veu pas le savoir, lui dit-il en santant des frisson lui parcourire le corp, à cause l'effet des champignons devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Et toi, as-tu une problème mon... petit frère...

- C'est tes parole qui n'arrête pas de rapporté tous à... Ça !

-À quoi, de quoi veux tu parler, mon adorable petit frère... ?

-Au cul bordel !

-Ce n'était pas si dur que sa à dire... mon chaleureux petit frère...

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de me susnommé avec tes surnom ridicule! Tu m'énerve ! Va te faire foutre !

-Mais arrête de dire ça. Je vais finir par accepté, lui dit tous doucement Itachi, ne pouvant presque plus se contrôler.

-Hein ?

-Ah la la ! Rigola Itachi devant ces réaction. Ça fait du bien de parler avec toi petit frère.

-Parle pour toi ! Moi j'aimerais bien mieux faire d'autre chose !

-Hein ? Tu voudrais faire quoi ? Lui demanda Itachi soudainement très intéresser.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'aimerais bien mieux être en train de faire couler ton sang! À quoi d'autre voudrait tu que je pense!

-Je ne sais pas... Puisque on parlait de sexe depuis tantôt...

- Je te ferais remarquer qu l'on est frère !

-De nos jours, tous est permit...

-Je sais !

- Alors t'aurait bien pu penser à sa...

- .. Je sais...

Itachi Regarda Sasuke... Sasuke regarda Itachi... Sasuke devenu soudainement rouge, très rouge. Itachi, lui, commençais a avoir plutôt chaud... très chaud. Sasuke tourna son regard de son frère, regardant ailleurs. Toujours attaché après le poteau, il fessait le mine boudeuse, n'étant pas capable de supporté le regard intimidant que Itachi avait commencé à lui lancé...

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me regard comme ça !

-pour rien... Pour rien..., essayait temps bien que mal de se contrôler Itachi.

Itachi passa une de ses main dans ces cheveux, les tirant un peu, essayant de se déconcentrer du corps de son frère... Attacher... Les deux bras au dessus de la tête... lui laissant tous le torse à porte de la main... Son torse a moitié dénuder par ses habit... se torse qu n'avait plus rien a avoir avec celui de ces souvenir, celui du petit sasuke débutant son enfance... celui qui étais devenue musclé, parfaitement découper... Ayant l'air si chaud ... si dur ... si bon...

-Ha, et puis merde! Abandonna Itachi.

Il s'avança vers Sasuke, qui le lui regardait bizarrement, se demandant que soit ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Itachi arriva devant lui, face a face, a seulement ne quinzième de cimentière,

-Ta position actuelle m'offre plein de possibilité...

-De quoi tu parles. Décolle ! Tu es trop proche ! S'énerva Sasuke

-Ce n'est pas se que tu va dire dans quelque instant ...

-Hein !? Fit Sasuke écarquillant les yeux.

Itachi posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke, l'observant... Celui-ci se mit à débattre des pieds, surpris pas se toucher, assaillant de le tassé le plus loin possible de lui, mais Itachi en profita pour les attraper, le forçant a écarter les jambe, se mettant entre ceux-ci.

-Tu vas finir pas accepté, tu vas finir par aimer. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu le veux. Cher petit frère...

-Ne me touche paaaas ! Cria Sasuke a moitié apeurer et dégoutter.

-On va bien s'amusé...

Itachi se rapprocha, commençant en déposant ces lèvre dans son coup, l'embrassant, fessant des tous petit ronds, léchant, mordillant. sa main droite appuyé sur son torse, il porta sa main gauche à ses cheveux, les agrippants. Il lui tira les cheveux sur le côté, l'obligeant à se dégagé complètement son coup. Laissant à Itachi toute la place qu'il voulait pour continuer à l'embrassé. Ce collant encore plus à lui, il accota son bas ventre contre l'entre jambe de son petit frère. Faisant sentir sa virilité déjà bien dresser à son petit frère, il se colla encore plus, lui fessant le plus de pression possible. Sasuke arrêta magiquement de se débattre durant quelque seconde, puis recommença, avec moins de rigueur... Itachi prit de la confiance. La main qui étais sur son torse se faufila sur le côté de son chandail, allant les flatter du derrière de la main , descendant doucement, puis remonta, baissant son chandail, qui retomba par en arrière. Soudian, il porta ses deux mains à son torse dénudé, plantant ses ongles, le griffant de tous son long pendant qu'il colla s'est lèvre contre ceux de Sasuke, qui se crispa, se débattant, il mordit à pleine dent la lèvre inférieur d'Itachi, qui gémissait un peu de douleur, mais beaucoup plus d'excitation.

-Tu me fais bandé à te débattre comme ça ! Tu ne peux que pas savoir...

Sasuke écartela les yeux, pendant qu'il lui sautait dessus, lui mordant le ventre, ajoutant sa langue, lui descendant son pantalon d'un coup, le dénudant complètement.

- Hey ! Se plaignis Sasuke. Lâche moi! Sa suffit!

Itachi se décolla, observa se qui s'offrait à lui avec un grand sourire, avant de revenir se coller à se corps dénuder qu'il allait pouvoir profiter temps qu'il allait le vouloir...

-Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, mais ton corps dit le contraire, petit frère... On dirait bien que tu es devenu un homme ... Un bien grand homme...

Sasuke vira rouge tomate et leva la tête indigné, Itachi profita de ce moment pour lui agrippé son entre jambe, tirant un petit peu, d'un coup, ce qui fit faire les yeux rond à Sasuke, lâchant un petit son rogue. Itachi commença un petit mouvement, tous doucement. Avec son pouce, il commença à jouer avec son gland, le fessant languir le plus possible. Il se mit à genou devant lui, sous le regard de Sasuke, qui avait l'air à se demandé si il allait vraiment oser. Itachi regarda le membre qui se gonflé de plus en plus devant ces yeux, avec un sourire groumant. Il se pencha, allant vers se membre, ouvrant sa bouche, il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre, il enleva sa main, qui étais toujours entrain de le masturbé, la reposant sur les fesses de son petit frère, Sasuke se mordis la lèvre inférieur, sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Itachi leva les yeux vers lui, regardant sa réaction, un sourire diabolique apparu sur ses lèvres quand il vu l'état de son cher Sasuke. Se rapprochant un peu, il souffla sur le membre, puis sorti la langue, mais à la dernière seconde, dévia de direction et alla lui liché la cuisse. Sasuke plissa les yeux et lâcha un soupir enragé. Des idées de meurtre lui parcourir la tête, mais il l'est oublia bien vite s'entent la langue lui parcourir le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse, montant de plus ne plus haut. Itachi suçota les morceaux de chair, laissant une petite chaîne de marque bleuté, s'arrêtant juste avant sa virilité.

-Alors, petit frère... Je crois bien que je vais m'arrêter là. Puisque tu ne veux rien savoir de moi... À moins que tu ne changes d'idée...

Itachi releva les yeux sur sa victime, avec un petit sourire en coin. Sasuke le regarda avec l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre, puis eu une élimination, relevant la tête, il prit un air boudeur.

-HN ! fit-il d'un air boudeur

-Comme tu veux...

Il ressorti la langue, allant juste au bout du gland, le frôlant seulement , y mettant toute son cœur, puis se recula, près de se relevé. Sasuke de raidi...

-Non ! Euh...

-Oui ? lui demanda Itachi, attentif.

-Je... Euh... Oui... Euh, Non !

-Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

- Euh... Peut-être... Euh... Continu ..

-Qu'est ce que l'on dit?

-S'il te plait, Itachi... continue...

Itachi souri et se replaça comme il le faut, sa rapprochant. Mettant ces mains sur ses anches...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Fait pas exprès !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je continu ?

-Ce que tu étais sur le bord de faire !

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais dur le bord de faire ?

-SUCE-MOI BORDEL !

Un petit rire satisfait sorti du fond de la gorge d'Itachi. Sasuke s'énervais de plus en plus. Itachi flatta un peu sa verge de tout son long. La regardant avec un sourire le plus pervers qu'il le pouvait le faire. Puis il se rapprocha, ressortant la langue. Cette fois si, il le fit vraiment. Le lichant de tous son long, se fessant un avant-goût de la saveur de son petit frère. Il mordilla doucement le gland. Sasuke se raidi, commençant à respirer bruyamment d'excitation et d'impatience.

Il joua un moment avec, avant de l'avalé complètement. Commençant des vas et viens, enroulant sa langue, resserrent sa bouche autour du membre, trouvant qu'il avait si bon goût pour lui. Il s'amusait, écoutant les gémissement de plaisir de Sasuke, l'excitant encore plus, il enleva une de ses mains des anches de Sasuke pour venir la glissé dans son pantalon, se prenant en main lui même, pensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire à son petit frère qu'il trouvait de plus en plus bandant. Sasuke avait viré les yeux en l'envers, gémissent, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, offrant la vue sur toute son corps, qu'Itachi ne manqua pas de regardé de haut en large.

Itachi s'activa de plus en plus vite, rentrant sa virilité plus profondément dans sa gorge, s'aidant de sa main libre, puis glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Sasuke, vers l'arrière. Il se cola plus à son corps, lui écartant le plus possible les jambes, il glissa un de ses doits sur la ligne de milieu de l'arrière de Sasuke. Se fessant un chemin vers l'entré de son intimité. Il y rentra un premier doit, Sasuke redressa la tête d'un coup, surpris, gigota un peu mal alaise, mais se détendit en s'entend le bien de plus que se simple contacte lui fessait ressentir. Itachi joua en son intérieur. Sasuke serra les points, assaillant de défaire les liens qui le retenais. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Itachi lui rentra un deuxième doit, Sasuke ressenti un peu de douleur, mais ceci passa bien vite, s'entent ce doit remué en son intérieur.

Sasuke se sentie partir, il n'allait plus tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme. Ne sachant plus où mettre de la tête. Itachi commença des vas et viens au même rythme qu'il rentrait et sortais sa verge de sa bouche. Itachi sorite sa main de ses pantalon, reportant sa main au ventre de Sasuke, lui plantant ses ongles. Sasuke gémissais de plus en plus fort, se tordant, du plus qu'il peu, de plaisir. Il se senti partir encore plus fort, n'en pouvant pas plus n'en prendre. Il jouit dans la bouche de son grand frère poussant un cri s'en aucune retenu. Itachi avala le tous, quelque goûte glissa le long de la cuisse de saske, ce qu'Itachi s'empressa de liché, une fois bien nettoyer, il se releva, gardant ces deux doit dans l'intimité de Sasuke.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sasuke y ajouta sa langue, ce qu'Itachi ne tarda pas à imité. Partagent le reste de la semence caché au fond de sa bouche. Tous d'un coup, le poteau au quel Sasuke étais attaché disparu, le prenant par surprise. Celui-ci tomba sur les fesses, Itachi ayant de justesse le temps de retiré c'est doigt. Itachi se mit à quatre pattes par-dessus lui, le regardant dans les yeux, il le coucha complètement à terre, lui tenant les poignets par-dessus la tête. Se couchant complètement par-dessus lui, il le ré embrassa dans le coup.

-Je n'en es pas fini avec toi...

Il s'assit sur les hanches de Sasuke, enleva sa cape, puis retirant son chandail sous le regard de Sasuke, enlevant sa ceinture tous doucement, se releva un peu, il retira son pantalon, puis pour finir son boxer, dévoilant sa virilité plus que gonflé par le plaisir. Sasuke la regarda avec des gros yeux, se disant dans sa tête : tu as l'intention de faire quoi toi là avec de gros machin là ! Itachi ri un peu en voyant cette face, puis se replaça sur lui, fessant frotté leur deux virilité ensemble.

-C'est gros je sais! C'est de la que l'on peut voir que l'on est belle et bien de la même famille ! Ne t'inquiet pas, ça va te faire mal, mais pas temps que ça...

Sasuke le regarda croche en instant, ne scomprenant pas encore tout a fait se que Itachi avait l'intention de lui faire. Itachi lui releva une jambe, le mettant un peu de côté, c'est quand celui-ci commença a lui soulever le bassin qu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il assailli de reculé un peu, voyant les gros machin d'Itachi s'approché dangereusement de son intimité qui trouvait, soudainement, vraiment minuscule, Itachi l'empoigna par les cheveux, pour qu'il reste bien en place et le pénétra d'un coup, au complet, commençant quel que coup de rein, jusqu'à ce que les cris de Sasuke passe de douleur à jouissance, il se retira puis re rentra encore plus brusquement que la dernière fois, allant beaucoup de profondément en Sasuke. Il le refit une troisième fois, puis une quatrième, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin ce qu'il cherchait, Sasuke poussa un gémissement digne des plus grands films pornos quand Itachi toucha sa prostate, ayant du mal à respirer, il agrippa le sol, arrachant tous ce qu'il était à proximité de lui.

Itachi recommença ses vas et viens, Sasuke se mordis la main, assaillant de ne pas trop crié à chaque coup qu'il lui procurait. C'était le plus beau Mangekyou Sharingan que son grand frère ne pourra à jamais lui procuré ! Il n'en n'était plus que sur ! Après plusieurs minute d'acharnement et de plaisir intense, Itachi n'en pouvais plus, Il se déversa dans Sasuke, poussant un dernier cri. En sentant ce liquide chaud se répandre en lui, il ne put s'empêché sur le coup, de venir à son tour, entre les deux corps en sueur et maintenant couvert du liquide blanc de Sasuke. Prenant une plus grande inspiration, Itachi s'affaissa sur Sasuke, restant en lui, il alla chercher sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'embrassant sèchement, mais en même temps, toute en douceur, ce que Sasuke trouva... Bizarre ? Spécial peut-être ? Au bout de quelque seconde, il se retira, se couchant à côté de lui, il le regarda dans les yeux, fière.

-Bien, tu vois, tu as bien fait de te laisser faire. Et en plus sais un bien pour un mal. Je t'es fait connaître tous ces sensation, sans t'avoir enlevé ta virginité... Puisque nous somme dans le mangekyou...

-Quoi ! Mais... ! Ah oui... ses vrai

Sasuke pris une mine boudeur et se tourna dos à Itachi, celui-ci leva un sourcil, puis, puisque Sasuke, étant dans une position qui offrait des autant de belle vue que l'on désire sur son derrière, Itachi se mit à le mater. Au bout de quelque seconde, voyant qu'il se déboudait pas, Itachi se rapprocha de lui dangereusement.

-Sasuke boude ? dit-il avec un sourire malin.

-Non ! décolle !

-Pourquoi y boude le petit frère ?

-Rien...

-Qu'est ce qui à, lui demanda Itachi décourager ?

-après...

-après quoi ?

-une fois que l'on va être sorti de ce monde...

-très bien alors !

S'en que Sasuke aille eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva debout en face d'Itachi qui était a à peine quelque centimètre de lui! Il regarda autour de lui, il était revenu dans le monde réelle. Il se recula, surpris, s'enfargeant dans une racine d'un arbre à proximité !

-Sasuke ! cria Karin

Il assailli temps bien que mal de se tenir debout, il se senti partit par en arrière, et fini sur les fesses... mais se qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte, ces que son pied, en tombant, avait accidentellement accroché celui d'Itachi, lui fessant perde l'équilibre à son tour, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Celui-ci était tombé, et comme par hasard, par-dessus lui. Coucher l'un par-dessus l'autre...

-SASUKE ! S'époumona Karin. ALLER DEBOUT ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que il fait... AHHHHH ! TOI LÀ ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE SUR MON SASUKE !

-Je le savais... Je le savais qu'il les avait mangé ! Je ! Le ! Savait ! Se découragea Kisame.

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? murmura Itachi au oreille de Sasuke

-Que... Que je voulais... Que sa sois... Toi...

-Moi... ? répata-t-il se redressant un peu, le regardant dans les yeux.

Les cheveux d'Itachi tombaient en cascade sur le visage de Sasuke, celui-ci tourna la tête un peu... Gêner, puis remonta ces yeux dans ceux de son grand-frère, se rapprochant un peu sa tête de lui. Il y déposa tous doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Y restant quelque seconde, pendant que Suigetsu assaillait temps bien que mal de retenir Karin.

-Que sa sois toi... J'en étais bien content... Qui soit été le premier...

-Il n'est toujours pas trop tard tu sais, lui répondit-il simplement avec un sourire pervers

Sasuke lui rendis son sourire, ,mais cette fois si, sa serait à son tour de s'amuser avec son grand-frère. Pas question d'être encore en dessous ! Il souriait plus qu'il n'avait souri depuis longtemps. Itachi se releva doucement, faisant exprès de frôlé son corps de tous son long sur celui de Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke se relevait a son tour, Itachi fit signe à Kisame d'emmené les trois autres loin d'ici. Celui-ci fit un regard décourager avant de se dirigé vers les autres, d'un coup d'épée, il assomma Karin et l'embarqua sur une de ces épaules... Plus facile à transporté...

-Suivez-moi ! Ce territoire va bientôt devenir censuré...

-Hein ? fit suigetsu ne comprenant rien. OH ! Laissé faire j'ai compris toute seule !

Il partit presque en courant, ne voulant rien savoir de plus... Suivi de Juugo qui semblait... Gêné ? Jaloux... ? Kisame les suivi, lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement à Itachi...

-Ne soyez pas trop long ! J'ai faim et Je n'ai pas juste sa à faire de ma journée...

Sa seule réponse fût un grognement d'impatience de la part d'Itachi. Aussitôt que toute la gagne fût parti, Itachi se rapprocha de Sasuke à nouveau, voulant le poussé sur un arbre proche, mais celui-ci se tassa, se mettant en arrière d'Itachi le plus vite possible, l'accotant contre l'arbre, il se cola à son dos, l'immobilisant, il passa ces mains sous sa cape, lui défaisant sa ceinture d'une main, lui arrachant sa cape de l'autre. Il lui mordit le coup, se frottant contre son dos et ses fesses. Une fois la ceinture rendu sur la branche d'un arbre plus loin, Sasuke le tourna de bord, L'embrassant en lui tirant les cheveux par en arrière, descendant ces baisés, lui dévorant le coup, passant sa main dans le pantalon d'Itachi, mais ne le touchant pas, faisant que l'agacé.

Itachi, lui, avait l'air complètement perdu... Depuis quand son petit frère... Étais... Si... sur de lui ! Bouleversement total... Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé comme tel ! Mais pourtant... Sa l'excitait tellement ! Voyant qu'Itachi restait figé, Sasuke décida de se déshabillé tous seule, se décollant, enlevant sa main de dedans le pantalon d'Itachi, Sasuke commença par son chandail, puis enleva ses soulier, commença à descendre son pantalon, tous doucement, sous le regard d'Itachi qui semblait avoir de plus en plus chaud, le regard fixé sur le bas du corps de son petit frère, Sasuke continuait de de retiré son pantalon, avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvre, il finit de l'enlevé, posant ces mains sur le rebord de son boxer, le descendant un petit peu, juste un petit peu, seulement un petit peu .. Lui lançant un regard agace, il avança un peu vers lui, se collant, un peu... Ses mains quittèrent son boxer pour aller se posé sur le pantalon d'Itachi, lui descendant d'un coup jusqu'aux genoux. Sasuke donna un coup de rein sur Itachi, faisant frotté leur virilité, ne faisant que l'excité encore plus. Il tira sur les hanches d'Itachi, vers le côté, le fessant basculé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve couché à terre sur le dos.

Sasuke se mit à ces pied, remettant ces mains sur son boxer, cette fois si il le descendit vraiment, devant les yeux d'Itachi, dévoilant son engin dressé et bien gonflé, s'agenouillant ensuite entre les jambes d'Itachi que étais rendu bien écarté, près à l'accueillir, il se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant sur le torse, sur le ventre, sur le bas ventre, descendant jusqu'à atteindre le rebord du boxer d'Itachi, il le prit entre ses dents le descendant à la même hauteur que son pantalon, qui étais déjà rendu à ses pied à cause de son écartement de jambe. Sasuke lui enleva ses bottes vite fait, enlevant le reste des vêtements d'Itachi encore présent, Il se remonta ensuite, l'embrassant le long d'une cuisse, les hanches, jusqu'à sa bouche, il se coucha complètement sir lui, donnant des coups de rein, faisant des vas et viens, frottant le plus qu'il pouvait leurs virilités ensemble.

Sasuke avait assez joué, il voulait passer à la chose sérieuse, s'en laissé le temps a Itachi de réfléchir, il le tourna de bord, lui tirant les cheveux, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes, et puis, s'en avertissement, il le pénétra, commençant tous de suite ses mouvement de bassin, ne pensant qu'a son plaisir, la sensation étais encore meilleur, Sasuke en bavait. Il accéléra, encore et encore, fermant les yeux. Cette chaleur, ses frissons ! Quelle jouissance ! Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ! Itachi ne savait plus quoi pensé, il s'était laisser faire, voir son petit frère si sûr de lui, si dominant. Il n'a eu presque pas eu mal, le coup butoir de Sasuke me l'était en extase ! Quelle brutalité ! Sasuke Donna un dernier coup de bassin, tellement profond, Il toucha la prostate d'Itachi qui cria sa jouissance, se déversant dans le gazon. Sasuke venu en même temps, tout son corps se remplit de frisson de chaleur, il toucha le ciel !

Après quelque instant, Sasuke se retira, sa rhabilla en vitesse, Itachi fit de même. Puis, s'en prévenait, Itachi fonça sur Sasuke, Lui renversant la tête par en arrière d'une main, l'immobilisant de l'autre. Il mit sa tête dans son coup.

-J'espère que tu en as bien profité, c'est la seul fois ou tu auras eu le dessus sur moi...

-lâche moi... !

Itachi senti bien que l'effet des champignons c'était dissipé juste après qu'il soie venu, il lui fallait seulement ceci pour évacue leur effet.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se verra... Sa sera toi ou moi... petit frère ...

Sasuke regarda son frère partir. Il ne fit rien... il bougea seulement une dizaine de minute plus tard, ayant réalisé se qui venait de se passer. Il tourna les talons... partant du sens inverse. Il marcha s'en dire à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Il marcha... La prochaine fois... la prochaine fois... au que sa ne se passera pas comme cette fois si... la prochain fois... il sera près ! Pour de vrai !


End file.
